Holding grudges
by fosterAlicia
Summary: You make holding a grudge against you all to easy.
1. Highschool Animosity

Chapter one; High-school Animosity

The story will take place in present time, they're adults, this is a flashback.

I don't own Inuyasha.

"Will you Kagome Higurashi, do me the honor of going to prom with me?" Inuyasha asked teddy bear in hand. He was actually indifferent on whether or not she accepted, he just needed her long enough to get Kikyo jealous, Inuyasha wasn't a bad guy per se, just desperately love sick, and he hadn't befriended the raven haired girl with such intentions, but it seemed evident to everyone that he was over Kikyo, so no one doubted that he just wanted to go to prom with Kagome.

But still when she said "hmmmm" instead of the _'yes Inuyasha YES!'_ his stomach turned anxiously.

"-Yea sure, I guess" Kagome smiled sheepishly while trying to remain indifferent, she had to keep up some of her walls that this boy so absent mindedly tore down, something in the back of her mind a small voice told her that he had ulterior motives that his ex-girlfriend dating Bankutso had nothing to do with the past few weeks were Inuyasha had taken a 'sudden' interest in her was just coincidence. But she quickly did her best to push those thoughts aside, she hated thinking that way about the boy she so willingly let into her heart. she had to seem less vulnerable then she was. Taking the teddy bear from Inuyasha, he offered his arm to Kagome, and began to escort her to class.

"You know for a second I thought you were going to ask me to bear your children." She joked.

Inuyasha smirked, "Who am I Miroku?"

Kagome finished the last curl in her hair, and pinned back her bangs, she sighed wishing she could've gone to a stylist, but didn't have the money, so she just decided to wing it with her mom's curling iron; it went much better than expected.

-KAGOME! Inuyasha's here!" Her mother abruptly brought her back to reality, as she slipped on her black heels and stood up letting her dress cascade to the floor and swirl around her feet, Her black dress hung down to the floor, with no faults or wrinkles interrupting it. Kagome picked the front of her dress up to avoid steeping on the silky fabric that seemed like it would rip easily.

Kagome made it to the bottom of her staircase, her and her dress in one piece, sending a silent prayer to god that tonight would go well she turned the corner and made her "grand entrance"

Kagome sauntered in whilst striking a pose "Why hello boys!" she said in a faux southern accent, the boys looked up from their phones it was Miroku, and Inuyasha, Miroku was going stag and Inuyasha who had his eyes fixated on Kagome smiled at her joke and walked up to her and landed a kiss on her cheek, Kagome brought her hand to her cheek and smiled inwardly to herself, her words lost somewhere in her throught. "You clean up nice, Kagome"

"Well, I clean up well, Inuyasha."

"Keh whatever"

"And you don't look so bad yourself." Kagome grinned, her half demon did clean up well, very well actually, in his black tux, and his long silver hair pulled into a neat braid.

"Alright, alright! You two love birds, the three of you front yard in front of the garden. It's picture time!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed grinning ear to ear. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the lack of Kagome's dad, she had never brought him up, but the few times she came to their house he assumed her father was at work. "Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked, and almost immediately wished he hadn't, Kagome's voice hitched in her through, and her mom made a surprised gasping like noise, "Ehem" Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on an obviously distraught Kagome's shoulder, and faced Inuyasha, her voice never sounding like anything other than understanding and what a mother's voice is expected to sound like, "Inuyasha sweetie, Kagome's father, passed away a few months ago in February," Inuyasha wanted to punch himself, he was beside himself in guilt, he vaguely remembered Kagome missing excessive school that month. "I- I'm sorry, I- uhm I didn't know I'm terribly sorry"

"That's alright Inuyasha, now Picture time!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed pulling herself together quickly.

"Wow, the prom committee really came together on this one." Kagome said, awestruck at the gold and black decorations adorning the ceiling, a feeling of happiness overwhelmed at her when she peeked at the grinning half demon beside her, '_this_,' she thought _'is exactly how I want to end my senior year_' a smile graced her face, and she asked Inuyasha to dance.

They spent the night that way hand in hand, dancing and laughing, Inuyasha slowly stopped thinking about his ex girlfriend all together, and finally they took their seats and waited for their dinners to be served while a slide show of the senior class played in the backround, Miroku in the middle of one of his lecherous tales.

"So then, she spills the food all over me and I'm stuck in between asking her to ta-"

"Uhm excuse me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo interrupted, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The timid girl asked, Miroku immediately stared at his plate afraid someone might notice the terribly guilty look on his face, he had grown quite fond of Kagome in these few weeks, and considered her a close friend, more so he knew Inuyasha's intentions, and by the look on Inuyasha's face, he had gotten exactly what he wanted. He was inevitably going to hurt this girl, break her if not wholly just a little bit, you can't not break when someone you trust, breaks that trust.

"Well that's if Kagome doesn't mind?" Kikyo asked smiling at the girl who looked strangely similar to her. "Oh please, go right ahead" Kagome said, not able to look at either Inuyasha or Kikyo, she liked Kikyo just fine, they were neither friends nor enemies. Inuyasha excused himself and walked with Kikyo to a quiet corner elsewhere, Kagome didn't miss the smile graced his features, or the way he gently touched the small of his back as they walked, or ran a hand down her arm as they talked, or how he closed his eyes when they hugged, but then he walked back to their table, sat down and said nothing of the exchange everyone just witnessed, so Kagome allowed herself to hop that he turned her down.

The night went on as expected, and the trio had as expected a great time, Kagome was beside herself with happiness when Inuyasha asked her to meet for coffee the next day.

Kagome decided to dress casual because well it was just coffee and that calls for casual attire.

Walking into the small coffee shop she sat down with her sketchbook, and started to sketch the coffee barista and giggled when she realized just how creepy she would probably seem to anyone else. "Excuse me, is that the infamous Picasso?" Kagome's head snapped up when she recognized Inuyasha's voice, she smiled and patted the spot on the couch next to her signaling for him to sit down, "Hey Kagome I need to talk to you about something" Kagome shifted in her seat anxiously _'is he going to ask me out'_ she could hardly contain her blush.

"Of course Inuyasha, that's what you do on coffee dates, isn't it?" Inuyasha cringed at the word date, Kagome noticed.

"Listen, uhm last night…."

"Last night Kagome, Kikyo asked me back out, she misses me, and I wanted to talk to you and make sure, you knew we were just friends." Inuyasha rushed the words out, fully aware Kagome thought they were more than 'just friends' he wasn't as oblivious as he'd have you believe. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"Inuyasha I have a question"

"Then I have an answer"

"Be honest, were you using me, did you, was I a pawn in your scheme to make her jealous" Kagome asked, knowing the answer to her own question, but she wanted him to admit it, to man up.

"Kagome.. I had no.. I didn't want you to.." Inuyasha stammered through his sentence trying desperately to grasp his composure which flew out the window with her question.

"Save it, you've answered my question, congratulations Inuyasha, you broke a broken girl," with that Kagome got up to leave but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Kagome, please, I still want to be friends.." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Yea well people in hell want ice water" Kagome spat out, with enough ice in her voice supply another ice age.

"Kagome.. Please" Inuyasha tried once more.

"Fat chance Inuyasha, you're a vulture, I was dead inside and you came along and picked what little flesh I had left on my bones, you're nothing to me, if you have just told me from the beginning I might've helped, but to have me fall for you, I'll see you at graduation." She turned to leave but stopped and turned in her tracks,

"Thank you Inuyasha Taisho"

"..For what" Inuyasha asked, the hurt evident in her voice

"For cutting the last tie I had here, now I can seek a greater perhaps, guilt free." And she left.


	2. Surprise!

Chapter two; Surprise!

I do not own Inuyasha. I hope you like chapter two! I really like this story and I have an abundance of free time, atm, so I'll be updating as frequently as possible.

Stepping out onto her balcony Kagome hugged herself, in a feeble attempt at protecting her from the brisk wind that bit at her skin, she sighed, it's been almost eight years since she had lived in Japan, and she was finally back from America, with her best friend Sango, who was also her college roommate, the two became such close friends, and Kagome was ecstatic to have a girl to confide in, she frowned inwardly things weren't exactly going her way, she had to take a job as a secretary for Takahashi corp. because of the current economical situation, even if she had her masters in business, she needed to pay the bills.

"Kagome, you up?" Her tall brunette roommate asked snapping Kagome from her thoughts.

"Yea I'm out on the balcony"

"You could hardly call this thing a balcony you know." Sango mused

She was right it was a small gated platform, it was more of a fire escape, Kagome sighed, another thing her reality wouldn't permit, a decent apartment, they lived in a small two room apartment, it did have a loft though which Sango and Kagome used for an art studio.

"I have to get ready for work; I can't believe I'm a assitant, god this sucks." Kagome complained whilst climbing through the long window that led to their apartment living room which held a couch and a tv on a old table she looked around, moving took longer than expected so the walls were lined with boxes.

Kagome pulled her hair back into a neat bun with two curled pieces of raven hair framing her face, a white buttoned blouse, a chain link gold bracelet a black pencil skirt with a thing chain link gold belt to mach her bracelet, and black pumps, it had been so long since she moved to America right after High-school, for an exchange college program, she had matured drastically, were there was once pudgy cheeks there was now high cheek bones, where there was a baby fat adorned stomach was now abs with a toned butt. Kagome had grown up, she was now 26.

Hailing a cab was always easy for the pretty 26 year old, the cab stopped she paid the man, and got out.

Walking into the giant building she stopped at the front desk and told the receptionist She directed her to the top floor, were she would be working for the CEO, the owners younger brother.

Kagome walked into the room that was going to be her office she looked around, already planning on how to make this dull beige room more comfortable, a picture here and a couch there, _perfect_, she thought, walking around the room, she glided her soft nimble fingers against the bumpy paint, and looked out her window, what she saw took her breath away, the view, it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, she smiled softly, the first real smile she'd had in a while, and for the first time in a long time, she was content, but that only lasted a minute

-ehem" a husky voice came from behind her, quickly waking her up

"Day dreaming on the job already?" the man who she was guessing was her boss joked, Kagome hadn't even thought to turn around, which was alright with him, he was enjoying the view just as much as she was. She quickly whipped around on her heel, her voice hitched, her breath caught she managed a gasp at what she saw.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared wide eyed and all, that pretty voice, he had never forgotten about this girl who seemed to just disappear after graduation

"Kagome? Are you- are you the new assistant?"

"Oh god no,are you my boss" He gulped and nodded and all at once every feeling of hurt and deceit came crashing down at ones, wiping that away, she smirked.

"This should be…interesting." She said cooly.

Review! I love checking my email, please suggestions are welcomed also.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Awkward To say the least

CHAPTER THREE; Awkward, to say the least.

This chapter is really a transition chapter, and it's ganna drag on a bit. Sorry! Still I hope you enjoy.

So for your enjoyment, chapter three of Holding Grudges.

* * *

><p>Trying to appear indifferent;<p>

"You're the CEO?" Kagome said inwardly slapping herself for asking questions she knew the answer to.

"Well yea obviously," Inuyasha said taking a step forward putting his hand on her arm,

"Kagome, you look.." He paused shortly "Be- you've really grown up" He wanted to fix things between them, and seeing her standing there with her long hair and blue eyes, and that face she makes when she's in her own little world, evoked feelings he didn't know he still had.

Sucking in air that she only just then realized she needed Kagome was finding it hard to wipe herself clean of all emotion when the only person who could evoke several emotions in her at once was standing in front of her

"Inuyasha…"

-I've never stopped thinking about you" Inuyasha said, gauging her face for emotion, any, even anger, and had he not known her better, he wouldn't have seen the sadness flicker across her face.

"Inuyasha… we- I, no you, _YOU_ can't do this, it's been years, you can't pretend like you've had lingering feelings all this time, let's save ourselves the heartache, okay? Let's just not, we should, no **we will** keep this strictly professional. "Kagome stopped realizing it was her boss she was talking to, not her high school crush she pulled herself together.

Inuyasha was crushed, he had no idea her words could even sting like that, that stung more then every slap in the face after all the one night stands, his stomach flipped, and then this was this anger, and anger he couldn't quite put right, he almost wanted to humiliate her, but when he looked in her eyes, her big blue eyes, that at one point held nothing but trust for him, all that flew from the window because he realized.. _'I've already humiliated her enough for one life time'_ pulling himself together he decided to oblige her and her request to keep this "strictly professional"

* * *

><p>"And this is my financial planner's office, he's not in right now, something about getting ice for his face, I don't know."<p>

Inuyasha decided to keep the identity of this one a secret, leaving that surprise for later. Now I'll leave you to your vices, you have the proposal I need you to type up, I'll let you get settled in and eat lunch, see you after lunch," Inuyasha said bowing his head.

"I'll see you after lunch Mr. Taisho." Kagome nodded and gave a small smile.

"Oh and Kagome?" Kagome stopped and turned her head slightly and with a curios expression and asked a simple

_ "Yes"_

In that exact moment, Inuyasha's stomach did flips and it felt like the world stopped regaining his composure

"It's** Takahashi** now"Pronouncing the world like Kagome might get lost in between each syllable

She smile and nodded and receded into her office.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back against the oak doors, the cool wood feeling wondrous against her inflamed skin, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down.<p>

"With those ears I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear my heart beating"

She could feel it, her heartbeat, it was like that one vital organ was trying to break free of the bones that encased it as it rapped violently against them. She decided it was time for a trip to the beach, because this feeling she was having was only something the ocean could fix.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha closed the door to his office and sat at his desk lacing his fingers together under his chin he rested his head on his hands,<p>

"Well this will be awkward; to say the least."

Sorry it's so short! I thought this came out much bettwe than I expacted


	4. Liquid Lilly's

Chapter four; Liquid Lilly's

Kagome finished packing her bathing suit into her ratty suitcase that she had to buy from a thrift store last night,

"Have you ever been to a thrift store at 9 at night? Have you Sango, I didn't even know there where that many shady characters inhabited Japan, but I'll tell you this they hold their annual meetings at 9 at night in front of a thrift store!" Kagome ranted to her roommate turned best-friend.

"Kagome, I think you need to take some deep breathes" Sango said laughing, while pulling up to a stop sign in their rental care they got for the weekend.

They were going to a resort Sango's mother ran, it was actually rather exclusive, but Kagome and Sango got the special "Friends and Family Discount" AKA; free.

Kagome read the sign that was rapidly approaching

"Liquid Lilly's Spa and Beach Resort: Two Miles" Kagome read aloud and squealed, excited to escape her stressful reality.

Kagome held onto her seat as Sango whipped into her parking lot, stealing a spot that some jerks in an overly large SUV obviously wanted, Kagome couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye while they were hysterically laughing.

Inuyasha and Miroku decided to take a trip to an exclusive spa and resort Inuyasha's brother's wife told him about, Rin, sweet girl very cheery, she was to say the least, the antithesis of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot and had his eye on a nifty little parking spot way by the front, but right as he was about to pull in, one of those tiny little smart cars beat him to it, he should've just pulled in anyway, ran them, and they're wimpy car over, his ears picked up on laughter, and he realized, they were mocking them, while he'd give them a piece of his mind.

That's when it happened, when Miroku saw the women he'd be spending his life with, when the driver of the car got out trotted to the back of the car, after glaring at Inuyasha, his heart stop, his hands god clammy and for the first time in his life, he got butterflies "I think I'm ganna throw up" Miroku stammered.

Inuyasha couldn't respond he could only stay in his seat wide eyed, mouth agape, because there, getting out the passenger side was Kagome Higurashi.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Look it's Kagome, I think." Miroku exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at who he was sure of was Kagome, "Yes it totally is," Before Inuyasha could protest Miroku got out of the SUV and ran in Kagome's direction.

"Hey! Kagome! Wait up! It's me! Miroku" Miroku yelled while jogging to where the girls had gotten to on the side walk, slowed down by their luggage.

"Miroku? No way" Kagome yelled, flinging herself into his arms for a friendly embrace only meant for a friend she hadn't seen in so long, years, 8 years.

"It can't be, God Kagome, you look great, you know I don't want to upset you, but Inuyasha's here, I don't know if you've seen him recently, but brace yourself because here he comes." Miroku tried to rush through the last part of his sentence and hoped he was out of ear shot.

"Oh Inuyasha Hello" She smiled and extended her hand out for a handshake, a much less friendly gesture then what she just gave the lecherous man next to her.

Inuyasha huffed and jumped out of his SUV after finally finding a parking spot he got out of his car in time to see Kagome pulling Miroku into a hug, and Inuyasha felt a spark of jealousy after remembering his reunion with Kagome, and how it was nothing like that. Inuyasha trudged up to the group of four and Kagome extended her hand and offered him a small smile,

'_it's better than the cold shoulder she was giving me at work all week' _He thought to himself he smiled and pulled his hand back and touched it and he could still feel the warmth of hers.

Kagome watched his gesture and laughed inwardly, remembering her prom night, and how she touched her cheek, she couldn't help but revel in the sight, but then guilt followed her joy, almost immediately.

'_I shouldn't let him have this old over me'_ she thought

'_I still love him' she_ thought

'_it doesn't matter' _she knew.

Subconsciously she rose her hand to her cheek and let a smile grace her lips, and then her eyes locked with Inuyasha, and she couldn't break the connection, they both knew what the other was thinking.

_Hope you liked it! I sure liked writing it. _

_Review PLEASE? I said please, so now you kinda have to._


	5. Maybe a bird

Chapter Five; Maybe A Bird.

This is chapter five of Holding Grudges; Maybe a Bird, I really honestly truly totally hope you enjoy this, please feel free to favorite and review! I'm going to try and actually make this one long.

Sango and Kagome wondered off when the two men started arguing with eachother to find Sango's mother and checked into their rooms they'd be staying there till Tuesday since Kagome had a three day weekend for some holiday, along with Sango.

Getting into the small room, Kagome sighed it was cozy, it was just what she needed, grabbing a water from her duffle bag, she went to go find Sango who was residing in the bathroom.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome shouted from her room

"Yea? What's up? Sango inquired.

"Let's go to the pool alright? I need me some hottub time." Kagome yelled louder this time.

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived in their room which was directly below Sango and Kagome's room. Inuyasha smirked, and was suddenly all to grateful for his wonderful hearing.

"Pool in a minute, alright Miroku?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Alright Yash sure."

Kagome and Sango raced out of their rooms, and down the stairs and bumped into two hard chests, glancing up at the two very handsome faces that held them stable as they were about to fall.

"Hello there ladies, the darker of the two said, "I'm Akito, and this is my twin brother Hikito"

Kagome raised an eyebrow,

"Twins huh? Dear penthouse forum.." Sango laughed, and the two handsome men laughed. Akito was tall and muscular like his brother only he had dark hair that went down to his eye brows And Hikito had long sandy blonde hair that went down to his chin.

"So guessing by your attire, which is very lovely by the way, I'm guessing you two are going down to the pool, we were too if you don't mind waiting a few seconds for us to get our towels, we would love to accompany you down to the pool" Akito said looking at Kagome, she couldn't help the grin that snuck its way onto her face, she glanced at her friend who nodded eagerly to her.

"We'd be honored, we'll wait here." Kagome said, smiling.

The two boys rushed down the hall and into what Kagome and Sango assumed was their room. Just then, in the middle of Kagome's blissful daydream, a certain half demon and lecher snapped her out of it.

"Well well well, are you two ladies waiting for us,or is it our lucky day" A confident Miroku asked checking out Sango's bikini clad form

"Actually we're just waiting on some totally hunks!" Sango squealed looking over her shoulder, and Miroku, Inuyasha who previously looking at Kagome, in her bikini and large racer back tank top and bare feet snapped out of his trance.

"Wait, you're here with guys Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the hurt obvious in his voice.

"Why does it matter" Kagome spat, but quickly pulled herself in and calmly added "No we aren't I just met them"

Relief washed over his face, and he smirked a bit,

"Sorry to keep a lady waiting" Akito said tossing an arm around Kagomes shoulder, Inuyasha eyed them curiously so Kagome sank into the embrace and followed by Hikito and Sango the four of them trotted happily down the hall, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha to wallow in self pitty.

Kagome had found her way to the beach sometime later, Akito was nice, but he wasn't the brightest, and had eyes for every girl that passed by in a bikini, and where Akito went, Hikito went, so now poor Sango was dateless also.

Kagome dug her feet into the sand, and sighed even when she was playing chicken with Akito and Sango and Hikito she couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head, she felt so guilty, and he wasn't anything to her, besides her boss, but why couldn't she stop feeling like she cheated on her boyfriend.

A body plopped down in the sand next to Kagome.

"Speak of the devil" Kagome said

"And he shall appear" Inuyasha finished for her.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome sighed, giving up on the cold shoulder routine she had going on with him, figuring if they were going to be around each other so much, she could at least try and be friends with him.

She was so beautiful she's still beautiful, even more so now, but they years have changed her, she's harder now, colder, you can see it in her face, she's become much more calculating, she went from being a dreamer to a realist in 8 years, and as far as he knew it was his fault.

"Inuyasha if you could wish to be one thing what would it be?" Kagome asked.

"Me? I don't know what about you Kagome." Inuyasha asked puzzled, and curious as to where this was going.

"Maybe a bird"


End file.
